Lost
by BCullenE
Summary: When Edward left Bella he didn't leave her alone. Bella was pregnant with his child. Now everyone is in the same town, going to the same school. Will Edward find out who the strange girl that looks like him is and will he accept it?


**LOST**

_Chapter 1:_

EPOV

I can't believe I left my Bella. It was the worst decision I had ever made. It has been 10 years since I left. I went back 6 years ago but I learned that Bella had ran away shortly after I left. Charlie was a mess, he tried looking for her every where but it was like she vanished. I tired looking for her but I couldn't fine her either. When ever I would have Alice try and find her she would get weird glimpse of her. But it was more like a memory than a vision.

_Edward come on we are going to be late. You really need to start getting on with your life._ I growled at Alice's words. Get back to life? How could I do that without my Bella? _Stop it Edward. Please for Esme._

She had a point. I have been moping when I wasn't looking for Bella and driving everyone insane when I was looking for her. It has been 2 years since I stopped. There was nothing. I had nothing. I had no idea where she could have went, I don't even know if she is alive. The rest of the family have moved on and even started going back to school. Alice was right, it was time that I go back as well. We just moved to Oregon to start our life up again. This was some place new for us, but so far it was working. And today was the first day of school.

I walked down to the living room where the rest of the family was sitting. Esme looked so happy when she saw me, no one thought that I would come out of my room and go to school today.

"Let's go we are going to be late." Rose interrupted everyone. Ever since we left Forks Rose has been a little angry with me. She never showed it, but she actually did like Bella, a lot and was very upset when I took her and the rest of the family away from her. She even tried helping me look for her.

We all walked out in the garage and pilled into my Volvo. And took off towards the high school. It didn't take long with my speeding, before we where pulling into the parking lot and looking for a spot. When I turned the car off we all prepared ourselves for what was going to come from all the other kids. We all piled out of the and headed towards the school.

_They must be that new family. _

_Man look at the blond girl._

_Wow look at that tall guy. He looks like some kind of body builder. _

_I wonder if the bronze hair one has a girlfriend._

The normal thoughts of teenagers whenever we move to a new school. It gets annoying after a while. I wish I could tune it out like the rest of them, but being able to hear everyone's thoughts is hard. We walked into the front office to get our class slips and a map of the school. One glimpse at both of them and we would know where everything was and where we needed to be.

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen and I'm here to get our class slips." I said to the front office lady. She was an older lady that looked like she would rather be doing something then working with teenagers.

"Oh yes," She paused when she looked up at me. _Wow look at him. _"Oh yes Mr. Cullen." She shuffled through some papers and pulled out the class slips. "Here you go, and for the rest of the family. Can your please just get this signed by your homeroom teacher and return to me at the end of the day." I smiled at her and walked out to the rest of the family.

"Well it looks like we will have one of us in each class." I looked over.

"Yeah except biology." Fucking great. Biology alone. The class I had alone when I met Bella. I get to sit there for an hour thinking about Bella. Alice just gave me a look of sorrow.

"I guess we will see each other at lunch." I grunted and walked off towards my first hour with her.

_It will be okay Edward._ What did she know? I just ignored her and took a seat in the back row of the classroom and toned out for an hour.

RPOV

Beep….Beep…..Beep….Beeeeeep!

"Shut up!" I screamed slamming my hand down on the alarm clock crushing it. Opps.

"Honey what's wrong?" I rolled over in my bed to find my looking at me in the door way.

"Nothing, just my alarm bothering me." She laughed and headed out the door.

"Hurry up you do have school to get to you."

I ran into my walk in closet and tried to find the perfect outfit. We just went shopping the other day for new school outfits but nothing seemed to look good. I finally picked a pair of teal skinny jeans, a yellow tank top, with a gray sweater and my grey converses. I quickly brushed my curly bronze hair and let it fall down my back. I grabbed my bag and walked down to the kitchen.

"I sure don't know where you get your sense of fashion, it is not from me."

"I know mom, you really do not have a good sense of fashion. No offense."

"It is okay sweetie." She walked over to me and gave me a hug. "you ready?" I just nodded

We walked out to her old chevy truck that looked like it was about to fall into a pile of metal.

"Mom can we please get a new car?" she looked at me and then back at the truck.

"What is wrong with it. Look at it, she is a beauty." I laughed at her.

"Maybe back when your dad was a teenager." She laughed with me. I loved my moms bell like laugh. Hearing it always takes me back to when I was a kid. And then that makes me sad. I grabbed my mothers hand to let her know what I was thinking.

"Renesmee you have nothing to be sorry about."

"But mom I almost killed you."

"But you didn't. and I wouldn't have changed a thing. You are my world. I would do it all over again for you." I smiled at her and gave her hug.

We hoped in the truck and headed towards the school. I was finally going to school. I have been home schooled and I finally talked my mom into letting me go to a real school. So I get to start high school this year. I wasn't allowed to go to a real school because, I am a half vampire half human hybrid that grows at a fast rate. People would have notice that I grew 3 years in the space of 1. It is not normal. But my growing has started to slow because I am close to full growth so I am finally able to go to school. And I was able to talk my mom into not going with me.

We pulled up into the front of the school and I smiled at her.

"Be good, and if you need anything just give me a call. And behave yourself." I laughed at her and hoped out of the car. I took a deep breath, which made my mouth water a little, and then headed into the school.


End file.
